Site Rules
The following states that are to be followed on Kaiju's Dusk wiki, including editing rules and guidelines, any questions feel free to ask any of our Crats, Admins or mods. __NOEDITSECTION__ Bureaucrats and Admins Bureaucrats and Admins reserve the right to block who does not abide by the rules or if the Bureaucrat/Admin determines that the user may be harmful to the wiki in some way. Please note that Chat Moderators and Rollbacks do not have these rights. Bureaucrats * Mensager110 *Sumiyo *Sjelen Kain *Mizimena Blaire Administrators * Bureaucrats and Admins are asked to give fair warnings to users about their behavior when appropriate. They must explain to the user why they are being blocked prior to blocking them from the Wiki if warnings about the specific behavior have not already been given. On the occasion that a user may think that the behavior of a Bureaucrat or Admin is inappropriate, please take screenshots showing the situation and contact another Bureaucrat or Admin for them to deal with. Possible Bureaucrat and Admin status abuses include, but are not limited to: *Blocking/Harassing a user for difference in opinion or beliefs *Blocking/Harassing a user for no reason *Blocking/Harassing a user due to a request *Unfairly threatening users about behavior/making unfair demands If a Bureaucrat or Admin is determined to be abusing their powers, he/she must formally apologize to the user and in some cases, will be asked to step down from their status. Editing Rules Now we have certain rules you need to follow when you're around editing, any questions about editing ask a Crat or Admin of the site. Rules :1. Images - Images on articles is recomended to be on .PNG format and of the highest quality possible (1080/720p). :2. Speculation - Speculation is to be kept to a bare minimum, all cases of speculation are to be labeled as such using the speculation template. Speculation must be moved to the forums or blog posts. :4. Renaming - If the user wishes to rename an article in other cases than a typo, the user must inform a Bureaucrat or Admin, stating the reason why it should be renamed. Renaming an unofficial article is to be discussed and agreed upon by staff majority. :5. References - If information is revealed on the via sources other then the show itself (e.g. A Rooster Teeth Staff's Twitter account), please add a reference tag to the source location. :6. Character Editing - If the character does not belong to you please do not edit the character unless you have permission from the owner. Tips and Guidelines *'Editing Courtesy' - When making an edit please try to leave a note in the top right box detailing what you changed and why, this helps staff to double check new edits and makes the page history easier to browse. *'New pages' - If making a new page please refer to others of its type for the layout, the best way would be copying the other page over and replacing its content. If no pages of its type (or similar to it) exist, contact a staff member for advice. Category:Helpful